


The Earth Is Flat -Anne Boleyn, 1569

by deepestfathoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bessie is a disaster ace lesbian, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Mom Friend Catherine of Aragon, Sleep Deprivation, Some angst, not even a gc fic can be all happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: they make a group chat
Relationships: Elizabeth "Bessie" Blount/Anne of Cleves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

** Rolling_Boleyn created The Earth Is Flat **

** Rolling_Boleyn invited apexpredator, deadinside, Maria El Soup Can, AfricaByToto, KitKatBarGood **

** apexpredator has joined The Earth Is Flat **

** Maria El Soup Can has joined The Earth Is Flat **

** AfricaByToto has joined The Earth Is Flat **

** KitKatBarGood has joined The Earth Is Flat **

Rolling_Boleyn:  what’s up homos

KitKatBarGood: hi Annie !! :D

AfricaByToto:  woah a group chat

Rolling_Boleyn: Maggie,,,,why is your name that

AfricaByToto:  it’s a good song

apexpredator:  WHO CHANGED MY NAME

KitKatBarGood:  i can already tell things are going to get whack

apexpredator:  WHO CHANGED MY NAME????

Maria El Soup Can:  oh whoops that was me lol

Maria El Soup Can:  sorry Bess

apexpredator: …

apexpredator:  Anne give me mod powers.

Rolling_Boleyn: Sure why not

** Rolling_Boleyn has made apexpredator a mod **

** apexpredator has changed their name to Bassie **

Maria El Soup Can: ur not funny Bessie

** Bassie has changed Maria El Soup Can’s name to Raini Rodriguez **

Raini Rodriguez:  NO!!

KitKatBarGood: now THAT fits

Raini Rodriguez:  I HATE THIS

Raini Rodriguez:  STOP SAYING I LOOK LIKE RAINI RODRIGUEZ

Raini Rodriguez:  SHES WEAK AND A COWARD AND I AM NOT A COWARD

Bassie:  and this, everyone, is why I’m the older one in this life

AfricaByToto:  hey, where’s everyone else??

KitKatBarGood: I’m gonna invite Anna and Jane :)

** KitKatBarGood invited CoochieDestroyer69 and Mama Bear **

** Mama Bear has joined The Earth Is Flat **

** CoochieDestroyer69 has joined The Earth Is Flat **

Raini Rodriguez:  I HEARD MAGGIE WHEEZE FROM IN MY LOFT BEDROOM

AfricaByToto:  WHAT IS THAT NAME

Bassie:  I picked it out. :)

CoochieDestroyer69: she did  ❤️

Mama Bear:  What have I been invited into?

Raini Rodriguez:  BESSIE YOU PICKED RHAT NAME WAYHT THE FUCK

Rolling_Boleyn:  hell.

Bassie:  I’m inviting Catalina.

Bassie:  Someone else get Parr.

** Mama Bear invited Catherine Pear **

** Catherine Pear has joined The Earth Is Flat **

Catherine Pear:  Um?

** Bassie invited Buff Jesus **

Bassie:  Join bitch I know you’re not doing anything.

** Buff Jesus has joined The Earth Is Flat **

Buff Jesus:  Hey kids.

Bassie:  What’s your opinion on the color darkness?

Buff Jesus:  Good lord, Elizabeth.

Rolling_Boleyn:  a legend!!

Raini Rodriguez:  Bessie speaks what we’re all thinking

KitKatBarGood:  welcome, Aragon!

Buff Jesus:  Who changed my name??

** deadinside has joined The Earth Is Flat **

Rolling_Boleyn: a new challenger approaches!!

deadinside:  Who the HELL woke me up?

AfricaByToto:  Joan,,,it’s four in the afternoon,,,,

deadinside:  Depression nap. Sleep is the closest thing I can get to death, since Bessie and Catty won’t let me do ANYTHING because she has the eyes of a hawk.

Bassie:  We’re working on it…..

Buff Jesus:  At least she’s sleeping!

Catherine Pear:  Catalina and Bessie being concerned about their adopted daughter adds ten years to my lifespan wow????

CoochieDestroyer69:  awww! that’s so sweet, Bee!

Bassie:  !!!!!!!

Bassie:  BOY AM I LUCKY MY JOAN IS A DEPRESSED MESS

deadinside:  You called?

Raini Rodriguez:  HHHGGHGGG

** Rolling_Boleyn has changed deadinside’s name to JoanJoanSiwa **

JoanJoanSiwa:  You fucking dirty tampon.


	2. Lara Croft

Raini Rodriguez sent a photo- sheclimb.jpg

Raini Rodriguez: look at her go

Catherine Pear: wh

Catherine Pear: Why

Mama Bear: It is literally time to rehearse. WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT INSIDE

Raini Rodriguez: Joan was stressed and I didn’t want to play the show songs AGAIN so we hid in the bathroom

Raini Rodriguez: now we’re outside behind the theater

Raini Rodriguez: and Joan is climbing the building

AfricaByToto: WAIT YOURE RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DRESSING ROOM

AfricaByToto: bessie is in here with me and her head snapped towards the window so fast I thought her neck broke

Bassie: WHERE IS SHE?!

JoanJoanSiwa: Up high.

KitKatBarGood: hang on im downstairs I’m running to go see

Rolling_Boleyn: why must i be in the bathroom right now

Rolling_Boleyn: please keep me posted as i pee 

Catherine Pear: why are you texting while using the bathroom??

Rolling_Boleyn: What’s it to you

Raini Rodriguez: has anyone else noticed?

AfricaByToto: not yet

Bassie: Anna and Katherine just ran in to watch. You have an audience, Joan. I hope you’re happy.

KitKatBarGood: RIGHT AS ANNA AND I RAN IN JOAN PULLED HERSELF UP ON THE WINDOW SILL HOLY CRAP

CoochieDestroyer69 sent a photo- perching.jpg

CoochieDestroyer69: she looks like a bird

Rolling_Boleyn: BIRD

Catherine Pear: oh my god

KitKatBarGood: HER FACE

Rolling_Boleyn: HER FACE!!!!!

CoochieDestroyer69: she’s just realizing the consequences of her actions

AfricaByToto: OH MY GOD THE WAY SHE PEEKED DOWN AT THE GROUND

AfricaByToto: JOAN!!!!  🥺🥺🥺

Raini Rodriguez: it’s okay im spotting her

CoochieDestroyer69: no offense, Maria, but if Joan fell, i don’t think you would do much to help

Raini Rodriguez: >:/

KitKatBarGood: oh she’s on her phone now

Bassie: JOAN GET OFF YOUR FUCKING PHONE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY

JoanJoanSiwa: No

AfricaByToto sent a video- mumtheryellingatjoanthroughawindow.mov

Catherine Pear: Joan’s eyes are so big omg

Rolling_Boleyn: she looks so powerful

Mama Bead: You creatures.

Rolling_Boleyn: AKDHAKDBAJDHWNHS

KitKatBarGood: AKBSABSOAMCOWLFKWPDKWLSL

AfricaByToto: NABSBABSVAVSVANSNA

Catherine Pear: Everyone is keyboard smashing

Buff Jesus: I just finished getting refitted- what’s going on?

CoochieDestroyer69: scroll up

Buff Jesus: OH MY GOD!

Raini Rodriguez: Joey is a natural Lara Croft

Raini Rodriguez: she’s going even higher

Raini Rodriguez: okay now im getting nervous

Rolling_Boleyn: IM RUNNING OUT OF THW BATHROOM AS WE SPEAK

Mama Bear: I have decided to watch this. I have a good view point.

Catherine Pear: Damn she’s up high

Buff Jesus: I need to get out of this building.

Bassie: So do I! She’s my responsibility too, Catalina!

Buff Jesus: WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!

Bassie: DON’T YELL AT ME!! THIS ISN’T MY FAULT

KitKatBarGood: oh my

AfricaByToto: the mums are fighting

KitKatBarGood: god i wish that were me

JoanJoanSiwa: Will y’all calm down?

JoanJoanSiwa: Also stfu Kat you have Jane. Don’t even complain.

CoochieDestroyer69: YALL

JoanJoanSiwa: I’m fin alwndbwjabdjajabsa

Raini Rodriguez: OH GOD

AfricaByToto: THIS BLUR OF YELLOW AND BLACK JUST PASSED BY THE WINDOW

CoochieDestroyer69: THAT WAS A LOUD FUCKING THUMP OH MY GOD

Mama Bear: Holy shit!!

CoochieDestroyer69: ALL YOU COULD HEAR IS THIS ABRUPT SCREAM AND THEN A CRASH

Rolling_Boleyn: DID JOAN JUST FUCKING FALL?!!

Buff Jesus: SHE WHAT?!?!

Bassie: HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK OUR MD

Buff Jesus: MY DAUGHTER 

Raini Rodriguez: OH MY GOD SHE FELL ON THAT FLAG POLE THING THAT STICKS OUT OF THE WALL AND IT BROKE ON HER WAY DOWN

KitKatBarGood: MAGGIE AND ANNA AND I ARE FLIPPING SHIT IN HERE

Catherine Pear: where is Catalina??

Buff Jesus: I RAN OUT TO DO SOMETHING

Rolling_Boleyn: is

Rolling_Boleyn: is Joan okay

CoochieDestroyer69: Aragon and Bessie are going to have a heart attack if you don’t answer

Raini Rodriguez: uhhhhhhhh

Buff Jesus: MARIA

Bassie: MARIA

Raini Rodriguez: yes

Raini Rodriguez: she’s alive

Rolling_Boleyn: THATS NOT WHAT I ASKED

JoanJoanSiwa: I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry.

Bassie: I’m going to worry.

Buff Jesus: So am I.

CoochieDestroyer69: awww

Rolling_Boleyn: You can easily tell who the mums are from this

—

AfricaByToto: Joan and I are on the stage alone and she sat down on her stool and started crying

AfricaByToto: she’s being subtle though

JoanJoanSiwa: I. Feel something wet and warm and sticky down in my pants.

JoanJoanSiwa: So I either just started my period or I’m internally bleeding and it’s coming out of my vagina.

JoanJoanSiwa: Please take me to the hospital


End file.
